Transformers Prime:Paradise Lost
by Number1PrimeFan
Summary: Arcee has planned a nice weekend for her and Jack.But the Decepticons intervene cutting it short,which a intended vacation,turns into a fight for Jacks survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Prime or anything related to it...No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Transformers Prime: Paradise Lost**

**Chapter 1**

Jack Darby awoke to find the Friday midday sun shining upon him through the window,quickly getting his bearings back to where he was,finding himself sitting at the kitchen table,slumped over his math textbook with partly finished homework laying beside it._Algerba...__why did it have to be Algerbra_ he thought to himself as he leaned back in the chair,rubing his eyes.

He was currently alone in the house for the time being,his mom was working first shift at the hostpital which she was due home anytime now,and is Cybrotronian guardian and partner"Arcee" was on call back at their silo base with the Autobot medic "Ratchet",as the rest of team Prime was out scouting a possible detected energon mine.

Earier his Cybrotronion partner escorted him home from school,staying just long enough to see him get safely inside before she urgently bridged back to base from the garage, which he was so glad that it had a door,trying not to think of what would happen if any of the neighbors saw his motorcycle moving by itself or Acree in her robotic feminine figure form.

...

Him and Arcee have been through a lot together. They nearly have been killed twice by Airachnid,a Depecticon assassian from Arcees dark past, with the last time she teamed up with a human terrorist group known as M.E.C.H..Together they captured his mom and with the most needed help from Arcee,both of them came to her rescue though ended with her finding out about Arcee and the rest of the Autobots,and solveing the mystery on where Jack has been spending his free had come to repect him as a true partner and they both have a strong bond in their friendship,which Jack found them getting closer and closer together.

A familer sound suddenly startled him and took his attention as he ran out of the kitchen to the door that led to the garage,opening it to find a sleek blue,sliver,and pink motorcycle who had just appeared as the green portal came to a close as it dissappered behind her. "Arcee!" said the surprised teen, who was standing in the open doorway.

"Hey Jack!" she said before transforming into her tall feminine figure which he was way to familer with,couching down to avoid the ceiling and any accidents that might looked over at the teen giving a smile to him as he quickly entered the room to join her.

"I thought you were on duty with Ratchet"He asked as he walked up looking up at her"."I still am...Just wanted to check up on how my partner was doing...I can do that can't I?"She asked,raising an eyebrow plate.

"Of course you can"Jack said."Actually I'm glad your here...was getting little bored..."."Sooo..."He started to say, while reaching for his helmet."Have time for a spin around the block?"

"Wish I could Jack"She said with a sad tone."Ratchet wants me back at base ASAP"

"Oh.."He said with a frown as she gracefully reached down with her long alloy finger under his chin pulling it up to look at her"But I don't see any reason why you can't come back with me"She said with a smile.

"Would love that"He responded,returning her smile.

"Finish your homework?"She asked

"No..but been working on it".

"Well go get it,you can finish it up back at base".

He hurried out of the garage to get his stuff as she quickly turned her attention to the noise of a car pulling in as the big heavy garage door opened letting sunshine in quickly making Arcee change back to her vehicle form.

...

"Hey Arcee!"June said cheerfully steping out of her car, walking into the garage.

"Hey June" Arcee responded.

"Where's Jack?"June asked

"He's inside getting his bag"

"You two going somewhere?"She asked questionably

"Just to HQ"Arcee responded back.

The door that led into the Darby home swung open as Jack steped through it"Sorry for the wait Arcee..I'm ready to...Hey Mom,Ummm,didnt know you were home.

"Hey Honey!"She said as she rushed to him, kissing him on the forhead.

"Mom!..Please not that now!".

"How was school?".

"Fine he answered..tons of homework"

"Then you best get to it"

"Okay Mom" he said putting on his helmet,straddleing then sitting on Arcee

She kissed the top of his helmet again before turning to go inside"Dont be out late Jack".

"Yes Mom"

"And speed limits Arcee!".

"Will do June" Arcee called back.

Before June could say another word the duo speeded out of the garage turning onto the street.

...

The first part of their ride was quiet,neither of them volunterring to speak. Arcee slowly decided to break the ice as a voice came from the glowing dashboard of the motorcycle

"Soo...Want to tell me whats bothering you Jack?"

"What?..Umm..Nothing,just irritated"

"At your mom?"She asked,adjusting her mirror to see his face.

"She can be really embarrassing sometimes"

"She's just being...affectionate"She pointed out.

"Yea I know he said"..It's just the way she does it..Infront of you...or anyone else".After a short pause Arcee broke the silence again..

"Does it embarrass you when I'm affectionate to you too?"

"What?.."No..Thats differnt he said defensively.

"How?"Arcee asked

"It's just differnt Arcee..can't really explain,besides I love you being affectionate toward me"He answered as she let out let out a chuckle

"What?"He asked

"Nothing"She responded back."Just human emotions...I will never understand them".

Arcee's com-link came to life as she quickly answered it hearing a concerned Ratchet on the other end.

_"Arcee?..Where are you?...You were supposed to be back at base 30 minutes ago_"

"In route Ratchet"Be there in a sec".The two turned off the highway onto the desert terrain leading to the bases secert enterance.

...

It was in the evening Jack found himself in the Autobot base that was once a missile silo as the air inside was turning colder as concrete wasn't good at insulating.

Jack was sitting at a empty desk which Agent Fowler used on his visits finishing the last of his math problems,finally closing his book and leaning back to loud thuds as Ratchet walked in montioring screens as Jack saw from his position the life signals and locations of every member of team Prime

"Ratchet?...Where's Arcee?"

"I saw her taking the lift to the surface a few minutes ago" The medic said quickly without taking his eyes off the got up setting off toward the elevator only seeing it being used before by Fowler when he entered and hit the button that had an up arrow on it and it started rising.

He arrived on the plateaus surface in the cool evening air to spot Arcee sitting at the far quietly made his way up to her,approaching her from behind,the strong breeze of the plateau blowing his hair and shirt.

"Arcee?...You ok?"

"Hey Jack"She answered,turning to him."Yes I'm fine..you're just in time."

"In time for what?"He inquired

"Just sit down and you will see"She said as he walked up finding a spot to sit beside her,looking up watching her as she gazed into the distant.

They both watched together as the sun showly dissappered behind the desert horizion.

"It's so beautiful isnt it Jack?"She said in amazement.

"Yes it is"He answered

"I come up here and watch the sun set when ever I can...I've watched it countless of times and I still every one differnt"

"If you like this then you should see a beach sunset"Jack added.."It's very beautiful."

"Beach?"Arcee asked inquiring

"Yea the beach" Jack continued...Sand between your toes,cool water,a warm breeze blowing in your face!"

"Sounds like you love it Jack"She stated

"I do very much...Haven't been in a long time..not since me and mom's last vacation...And the sunsets,he continued,the blue,orange,and purple skys,the way the light glares off the water as the sun sinks...It's...It's..Paradise

She sat quietly listening to Jack imagining what that would look like as silence surrounded them.

Jack sat speechless as he slowly reached out his hand into Arcee's gasping his fingers around a few of hers making her look down.

"Jack?..What are you doing?"

"Ummm..Nothing"He answered quickly,pulling his hand away

"It's a human thing"He responded.

"Is it also human to pull your hand away Jack?"She asked.

"Only when your unsure of what the outcome might be"Jack answered back.

She looked down at him with a smile"No need to be worried Jack..I liked it."

Seeing her smile,he took her hand again squeezing her alloy fingers.

Checking her internal clock,she noticed the time.

"It's getting late Jack..no need to anger your mom"

"Your right"he said with a sigh."Don't want to do that".

He stood up walking across the plateau as his Cybrotronian partner also rised following him to to the lift leading down into the base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Prime: Paradise Lost**

**Chapter 2**

Jack opened his eyes hearing a loud musical tone to which he quickly reconized as his cell as it layed on his night table,the vibration alert feature going crazy.

He turned over picking it up,flipping it open to answer it with a sleeply "Hello"greeting.

_"Goodmorning honey" _came a voice on the other end of the line

"Mom?"He said with a yawn."Where r u?"

_"At the airport,left early,didnt want to wake you,work is having me fly to Reno for training for some new ER equipment..I won't be back till Monday,You will be ok won't you Jack?"_

"Mom!..I'm going on seventeen..course i'll be ok".

_"I know_.."She stated."C_an't blame a mother from worrying..Need to go hun..they're about to call my flight...give my best to Arcee won't you?"_

"Will do Mom"He said as he hung the phone up, getting out of bed and dressing.

He rushed downstairs to the garage only to find it empty of his Cybrotronian partner from where she usually parked.

Wondering where she could have gone so early in the morning,he opened his phone back up dialing her com-link.

"_Goodmorning Jack!"C_ame a familer female voice on the other end.

"Morning Arcee"He said still with a sleepy tone still to his voice."Where did you go?"

"_Sorry,had to take care of a few things before you woke"_

"Like what?"

" _You will see,It's a surprise..just don't make any plans for the rest of the day,I'll be there soon to pick you up..then we can bridge from base._

And to where will we be bridging too Jack questioned..part of the surprise too?"

_"Yep..and no hints"S_he said firmly."_Be there soon"S_he repeated herself before hanging up.

...

The secert enterance to the Autobot base opened as Arcee and Jack speeded through the tunnel that led to the base's main control hub.

Jack unseated himself from his partner right before she transformed into her normal tall female figure.

Ratchet was at his normal work station and to his surprise "Miko"was already there playing video games with "Bulkhead" her musular,towering Cybrotronian guardian.

"Miko!..did you get everything I asked for?"Arcee asked to the girl up on the next level.

"All taken care of"The black/pink haired girl called back without taking one eye off the racing game she was playing."Its all in that backpack on the stairs".

"Grab that won't you jack?"Arcee asked him."And if you peek"She said looking back to him."You will be pedaling your bike to school for a month"She said fimly but with a smile.

"Ratchet?..Groundbridge ready?"

"Just have to enter the coordinates"The red and white medic responded back as he activated the bridge controls,making the Groundbridge swirl to life.

"I remind you Arcee that you're still on call,Optimus has reported it quiet in the field but he may still require assistance at any givin time so be sure to keep your com-link open".

"Will do Ratchet"Acree called back as she and Jack walked through the long, green portal.

...

The wormhole of the Groundbridge appeared at their intended location as Arcee and Jack steped out onto white sandy soil, the Groundbridge disappearing behind them just as fast as it appeared.

It didn't take long for Jack to realize where it had taken them,he was on a beach,and after a quick look around,seeing crystal blue ocean in every direction he turned,he guessed he was on an island somewhere..in the South Pacific maybe judging by the warm tropical climate.

"Soooo...What do you think?"She asked.

"It's wonderful Arcee"He said with exciment and amazement.

"Thought you might like it"She said with a smile looking down upon him.

"Where are we?"He asked gazing all around him.

"Does it really matter Jack?..We're together and alone arn't we?"She responded,exchanging another smile.

"I told Miko to pack everything you might need for a overnight beach trip..I just hope she did"she questioned.

Jack walked down to the beach finding a spot to sit down to explore the packs contents as Arcee joined him.

It seemed like Miko hadn't forgot anything,There was:sunscreen,towels,food,water,a sleeping bag,and a pair of new swim trunks and judging by the punkish look of them,Miko had picked them out stood up,pausing before complety removing his shirt.

"Ummmm...Arcee?"

"What?...Oh sorry"She said as she turned around,her back to him giving him enough privacy to change.

Jack set up camp just off the sand,unrolling the sleeping bag under a shady,leafy palm tree before quickly jumping into the rolling surf.

"Sure you don't want to come in Arcee?He asked,who was watching him from the shore.

"And let the saltwater rust my servos?..No Thank You"She responded."Plus I have a good view from where I'm sitting"She added,giving him a wink.

...

The midday sky slowly turned to evening as the sun sank lower into the clouds.

Jack,who was being told to get out of the water by his rumbleing stomach walked onto shore sitting down beside Arcee and began eating and much to his surprise,Miko hadn't packed anything that he hated.

With his stomach full he layed back ,closing his eyes as Arcee smiled down at him running one of her long fingers through his hair.

Jack,who felt the touch opened his eyes looking up to her.

"You sure know how to pick a date Arcee"He said as he sighed and relaxed.

"What?...No..This isn't a date"She said as she turned defensive."I just thought we could spend some time together without being shot at by cons"She implied.

"You better go get dressed..don't want my partner freezing when I need him the most"She said smiling as she quickly changed the subject.

Jack stood up walking behind a tree on the edge of the islands jungle interior changing back into his jeans and shirt before laying down on the softness of the sleeping bag, closing his eyes shut again.

Arcee watched over her human partner as silence overtook them again in the evening air.

"Jack,sun's about to set"She said softy only to hear nothing back.

"Jack?"She asked again,only to look down to find him fast asleep.

"Wore youself out didnt you kiddo"She said with a chuckle while looking back up to watch the setting sun which appeared to be just as bright and colorful as Jack decribed it.

"Ohh Jack!..you were right...it is beautiful!"She said softly to herself as she looked down at her slumbering human partner stroking his hair.

"And so are you Jack"She said just as softly as she could while turning over to one side watching over him as he slept,which was something she enjoyed watching whenever she could.

Not leaving his side,she layed there through the still night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Prime: Paradise Lost**

**Chapter 3**

Jack awoke to find the early morning sun beating down upon his face,as the smell of crisp salty sea air filled his nostrils as he leaned up taking a look around.

He was on a island,deserted by the look of it,only arriving there the day before with Acree.

Bearing that thought in mind he quickly looked around seeing no sign of his guardian and partner, with only evidence of her being there was a sunken inpression beside him indicating where she have been laying,and large footprints in the sand leading around the circumference of the island.

After a few min of waiting,he thought it would be best if he set out looking for her.

...

Meanwhile,on the other side of the island,Arcee was walking along the shore,stoping only for a min to look up into the bright sky.

"Chiff?..You up there partner?"Arcee asked up into the clouds.

"If you can somehow here me Cliff..and I hope you can..I just want you to know that I haven't forgotten about you..I guess you probably already know there's someone else riding with me now..of course he could never take your place Cliff...it's more like him being in my spark right along side you."

"Right after your death Cliff..I was torn apart..I blamed everyone.. including myself of what happened to you...I...I..needed someone..to help me move on..to help me heal..and Jack was there for me..when I needed him most."

"I'm sure if you were here alive Cliff you two would get along great...I do know above all else partner that what ever happened...you would want me to be happy..and I just want you to know I am happy Cliff..."

"I am..."She repeated,bowing her head

_..._

Meanwhile onboard "Nemesis" the Decepticon war ship "Megatron" the evil lord of the Decepticons stood watch on the bridge of his ship as a tall shadowly figure approached him from behind.

"What is it Soundwave?"He asked with an evil tone to his voice as the spy master stood silent,with several pinging tones bringing up a display of a Energon life signal on his faceless visor.

"Whats This?..."He questioned."A lone Autobot straying so far from it's base?"

"Well..Well..This looks promising..To promising...Soundwave...send out a welcoming committee..lets show a bit of Decepticon ...hospitality..."Megatron commanded as the figure responded giving a slient nod.

...

"Arcee!"Came a voice behind her."Arcee?...You ok?"

"I'm fine Jack"She answered with her arms crossed as she turned to look at him.

"I heard you talking to someone"

"I was just checking in with base"She responded"."So ..another swim before you eat breakfast?"

"Sure"He said,only to have his answer interupted by a familier and terrifing sound, as the two looked up to see a couple of Vehicons decending from the sky.

Jack and Arcee didnt have anytime to react as a missile was released from the leading Vehicons wing blasting into a palm tree,sending wooden shards in all directions,as the blast wave sent Jack flying through the air,hitting another tree.

"Jack!"Arcee screamed,without having anytime to pulled out her twin forearm blasters knocking both Decepticons from the sky sending one crashing into the ocean and the other into the thick jungle in the center of the island.

Acree quickly rushed to her fallen partners side only to find him unconscious,bleeding,and bruised.

"Come on Jack..don't do this to me"She said outloud to herself,shaking him gently

Blaster fire rained down suddenly as three more Vehicions showed up making Arcee get into a defensive stance over Jack's body firing back all she could with her blasters.

Realizing she must get him to safety,she cradled the teen into both arms holding him close to her torso as she ran into the jungle trying to find cover.

Not having anytime to look back,she ran dodging blaster fire as the Energon bolts splintered trees on both sides of her.

She balanced her teen partner into one arm,and onto her shoulder as she reached up activating her com-link.

"RATCHET! EMERGENCY GROUNDBRIDGE NOW!"She screamed,shorty before an energon blast hit her square in the back knocking her face first into the ground making Jack roll out of her arms and onto the ground in front of her.

The Vehicons landed,changing form as they closed in,surrounding her from three sides.

She pulled out her blades standing up to face her enemy,preparing to make her final stand,and to defend Jacks's life to her death.

The Decepticons prepared to charge as the Groundbridge portal came to life within yards from them.

Realizing her message got through she quickly scooped Jack up into her arms, leaping head first into the portal,rolling as she hit the ground as it closed in behind them.

...

The evening sky blanketed the Autobot base one again as Ratchet finished his work on Jack,who was laying still unconcious in one of the human sized beds as Arcee walked into the medical bay.

"Ratchet? Will he be ok?"She asked as he kneeled down to her partners side.

He's subtained numerous cuts and a bad concussion..But he's stable now...I wont know anything more until he's awake"

"Now onto the table..let me look you over.."

"I'm fine Ratchet"She insisted as she reached down taking Jack's hand into hers as Ratchet turned to talk with Optimus who had just appeared in the doorway.

"How is he Ratchet?"

"Stable Optimus...I did all I could"

"And I'm sure it was more than enough Old Friend..now is there anything I can do?

"You can help me talk some sence into Arcee..she refuses any treatment"

"Let her be for now Old friend"He responded."It would help her best if she's left alone in her partners time of need".

"I'm just glad Agent Fowler accepted my request for some proper human medical equipment"Rachet said as he turned looking at Jacks vitals.

"And he's been in good hands also Old Friend"Optimus added with a smile laying a hand on his shoulder has he left.

"Stay with him Arcee..and let me know as soon as he wakes"Ratchet said as he followed Optimus out

"Of course Ratchet"She responded without taking and eye off Jack,and with a quick look around to make sure if she was truely alone.

She reached up stroking his hair.

"I'm so sorry Jack..Please forgive me..I should of seen the con's..I should of reacted sooner..I'm..I'm...sorry..."

She leaned in close,eye level with him saying softly.

"Please don't leave me Jack..Please don't leave me..You mean so much to me...I need you Jack..I need you here with me..here beside me."

She looked around again before gently kissing his forhead,saying softy again.

"Please don't leave me..."

After a minute of silence Jacks eyes slowly flickered open as they turned to the Cybrotronion woman sitting above him".

"Hey partner!"He said turning to her.

"Hey!...Welcome Back!...You really gave me a scare"She said as she leaned in with a smile.

"How do you feel?"

"Head hurts but ok.. And you?..Are you ok?He asked.

Just a little dinged up..but intact"She responded.

After a minute of staring at eachother,Arcee holding his hand to her cheek,enjoying his touch as Jack broke the silence.

"Not going to cry are you?"He asked as she responded back with smile.

"I can''t cry remember?"She answered as they both shared a laugh.

"Soooo...did you really mean everything you said before?"

"You heard all that?"She asked raising an eyebrow

"Couldn't help not to"He said with a smile,making her smile back.

"And yes I did mean it Jack"

"Can I get another kiss on the forhead?"

I have a better idea"She answered,leaning down kissing him gently on the lips,leaving him surprised and speechless as they looked at eachother.

"Mmm..I liked that..I'm sure your hungry?"

"Starving"He added.

"I'll have Miko bring you in something to eat".

"Just stay in that bed and get better...I would hate to think of me watching anymore sunsets alone"

"Not without me your not!"

"Then stay there and get well"She repeated herself,smiling as she walked out of the room.

...

Night was falling as Jack found himself with his beloved partner on top of the desert plateau again.

All was quiet as they sat in the still night air as he enjoyed her touch laying between her thighs,his head resting against one while his legs were laying arcross the other as they watched the evening sky together.

They had made it their nightly tradition ever since the Decepticons ambushed them,sending Jack's life into jeopardy almost a week ago.

"What are you thinking Jack?"She asked softly breaking the silience as she stroked his hair.

"Was just thinking that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now"He said with a sigh.

"Nor would I Jack"She said in a whisper.

"What's going to happen between us now?"

"I'm not sure..but I'll let just about anything happen as long as we're together"She responded as she looked up into the sky as the wind started to pick up,blowing across her face and waving Jack's hair.

She looked back down to check on him only to find her partner fast asleep as she held him closer.

"Goodnight Jack..."


End file.
